spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion
'''Rebellion '''is the seventy-third episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Ace Snider *Clem *Prisoner SpongeBob *Sir Sandy *Cyan Kent *Ghost Guardian (cameo) *Musical Squid (ghost; cameo) *Cheapskate Krabs (ghost; cameo) *Snailster Slimey (ghost; cameo) *Craig Mammalton (ghost; cameo) *Three Anchovies (ghost; cameo) Plot Leader Plankton decides to rebel against Clem. Story "GAH! WHERE IS HE?!" Prisoner SpongeBob panicked, waking up Sir Sandy and Cyan. "Gah! What in Texas are you yellin’ over, boy?" Sir Sandy asked. "SNAILSTER SLIMEY IS MISSING!" Prisoner Sponge shouted, pointing to an empty spot in the cell. "Who cares?" Cyan asked. "I do!" Prisoner SpongeBob exclaimed. "Well, we won’t" Sir Sandy said as he layed back down, Cyan doing the same. Leader Plankton and Ace soon walked by. “SHELDON! What the heck do you think you’re doin’ here? You should be in jail! Don’t go thinkin’ yer smart, I know what you’re up to!” Sir Sandy shouted, spotting Plankton. Suddenly, Clem walked in. “Hey! What the heck are you guys doing out of jail? And where’s Snailster Slimey?!” Clem questioned. “That’s none of your business! Now get out of here so I can rule my ocean!” Leader Plankton demanded. "No way, cuz! This ocean is mine now!" Clem grinned. "Well, I’m not going down without a fight!" Leader Plankton shouted. "Alright then! We’ll have a battle just like last time. Whoever wins gets to be leader. Whoever loses gets to be smashed by the prisoners!" Clem announced. "What?! But the prisoners are terrible at smashing! They never do it right!" Leader Plankton complained. The prisoners and Ace rolled their eyes. “Well, I guess you won’t be ruling the ocean then,” Clem said, turning away from Leader Plankton. “Wait! I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” Leader Plankton begged, quickly changing his mind. “Alright, let’s go to the battle arena!” Clem grinned. “You really can’t think of any new ideas, can you?” Leader Plankton asked. Clem just stared at him with a deadpan expression. They had finally arrived at the battle arena. Both the prisoners and Ace had been sitting on the bleachers. “Alright, get ready to lose, Clem!” Leader Plankton smirked. “Oh, I’m ready all right…” Clem smirked as he hopped into the giant robotic suit. “Hey! That’s cheating!” Leader Plankton whined. “It’s not cheating when you’re leader!” Clem grinned before smashing Plankton. "Hey! I thought you said we were going to smash him!" Prisoner SpongeBob whined. "Alright, fine. You guys can smash him as well," Clem mumbled. The prisoners grinned and ran over to Leader Plankton, ready to smash him. "W-Wait! 4 Out Of 4: Admin Status!" Plankton shouted. Clem’s eye widened and he quickly hopped out the robot. "Ha, I’m leader again! Now prisoners! Smash him!" Leader Plankton commanded. "Wait, what?" Clem asked, just realizing what he had done. The prisoners soon began to smash Clem. "Welp, that worked out well," Leader Plankton grinned as he pressed a button on the robot, causing it to transform into a tiny little chip. He grabbed the chip and walked off. The prisoners soon stopped stomping on Clem, staring down at the former leader. “I think we killed him,” Prisoner SpongeBob. “And I think we’ve just found our way out! Leader Plankton left us here in the open!” Sir Sandy grinned, beginning to run towards Anti-Plankton. Prisoner SpongeBob and Cyan soon began to follow. ”Hey! You can’t do that!” Ace shouted, beginning to chase them, when suddenly he fell in a ditch. Meanwhile, Clem, now a ghost, appeared in the afterlife. “Gr, that stupid Plankton! I’ll get him one day! I’ll get him!” Clem growled. “Welcome to the afterlife! I hope you brought weapons!” Ghost Guardian greeted, Plankton’s dead enemies standing behind him. “Hey! There’s Plankton’s cousin!” Musical Squid shouted. “Let’s beat him up instead!” Cheapskate Krabs shouted. “And get a tan afterwords!” Craig grinned. Snailster Gary rolled his eyes shot Craig away with an eye beam. Then they all leaped on Clem, beginning to beat the former leader up. Trivia *Leader Plankton uses '4 Out Of 4: Admin Status' to get Clem to quit being leader, similar how Clem used it to get Leader Plankton to quit being leader in the episode of the same name. *Plankton's killed-off enemies appear as ghosts once again. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes